


The Diva

by Falconette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: A relationship with Kotaro is a free roller coaster ride, what else to say?





	The Diva

A sequel to CROSSED PATHS but can be read separately.

My Bokuto is older and beefier.

 

**THE DIVA**

I have learned a lot about volleyball since I started seeing Kotaro.

Terms like ‘spike’, ‘save, ‘nice serve’ started permeating background noise of my everyday life and hectic commotion on the course started making sense. Before I knew it, I was not just looking at games, I was _watching_ and even anticipating bouts.

We were not very well matched, far from a perfect couple. I resented the difference in our characters and lifestyles more than he did, however the bottom line was –his kisses left me thirsty for more. I don’t know how he did it, he didn’t even seem to try. Like in his matches, he just proved to be irreplaceable.

I have also learned that Kotaro was a pretty simple, straightforward guy. And very, very high maintenance.

His bad moods were a dark, desolate place he couldn’t crawl out from on his own. Sometimes, when I was not feeling so great myself, the weight of his depression threatened to smother me, prompting me to run away on a pure self-preservation instinct. But most of the time, when he was in his element, he soared and that kind of energy was like gravity, it kept me at his side, a moth tied to a flame.

Oh yes, I have also learned there was no time limit to a volleyball match when they were chasing a 2 point difference, which meant that planning a date after a game was basically impossible. Since on most days he either played or trained or both and that volleyball always came first, the romantic part of the relationship was secondary or nonexistent, but that didn’t mean it lacked the carnal element.  On the contrary. Just because he played a three set game in the morning and trained the whole afternoon, did not mean he would not be ‘in the mood’ in the evening when he finally came home. Kotaro had enough stamina to supply a racing motorcycle and I have learned to rev that engine and ride that chopper on and on.

* * *

He came in late that night. I was already in bed, teetering on the fine line between awareness and sleep, already sure I won’t be seeing Kotaro tonight, when I heard turning of a key in lock. Kotaro entered quietly, sliding down the stuffed training bag from his shoulder with a thump and kicking off his shoes beside. He discreetly disposed of his training shirt and pants and entered our bedroom, careful not to wake me, slamming his foot on the night stand in utter darkness and cursing under breath before nimbly sliding under the covers next to me.

He slipped his big hand lightly around my hip and settled in, his breathing taking on a slower rhythm. I could faintly smell body wash on his skin from the shower he took after the training and a whiff of his freshly bleached hair. I also smelled the give-away smell of a kitchen; frying oil and a musty grill aroma. I reached out and blindly felt around until my fingertips found the rough, chemically burned tips of his hair.

“This morning?” I asked sleepily. We haven’t seen each since yesterday and I couldn’t remember when was the last time we had a chance to really be together, alone.

“Yeah.” He smiled, realizing I was awake, and nuzzled me, pulling me closer. “I squeezed in the hairdresser appointment after breakfast.”

“Did you do it all the way this time?” I inquired, my fingers sliding up to the roots, combing the long locks. He didn’t cement them with gel after the shower, letting his hair fall freely.  I liked that rugged, disheveled look, it suited him. I reached out for the reading light to see him and was rewarded by a pleasant sight of a well-muscled young man, naked from the waist up, propped up on his elbow beside me.

“Nah.” Kotaro blinked at the sudden light, the big, golden eyes squinting from his grinning face, “The black and white hairdo is my signature so everybody can immediately spot me on the court. I cannot go changing that now!”

I couldn’t help smiling, that was so like him. Kotaro’s eyes then drifted down my neck to my exposed skin and his smile wavered, a focused look replacing the carefree expression.

“Is it too late for…?” he asked in a rough whisper, a hungry note in his voice.

“It kinda is.” I said quickly and turned the light pointedly off, lying back down. I was pissed at him for staying out so late and not coming home straight after training, pissed that he had to bond and socialize with literally everybody everywhere he went, pissed that I could never be the first on his list. True, it was not other women that concerned me and volleyball was the only other thing this guy was not half-assing about, but a girl has to have her standards.

I heard him lie down and sigh, probably guessing what was going on inside my head. Still, he didn’t dare to touch me again, in fear of provoking a fight. We haven’t been intimate for so long and, while I wanted to be pampered and listened to and cuddled, I wanted to fuck too. And I wanted him to be satisfied. I knew he also must be desperate by now, especially with his libido.

So I reached out underneath the covers, knowing I was closing in on him by the radiating heat of his naked body, and gently caressed his skin, feeling my way around. He shifted a bit and then remained completely still, receiving my touches as a fleeting reward. My palms slid up his abdomen and he instinctively flexed, making small hills and ravines roll beneath my fingertips up to double boulders that were his chest. I lingered there, feeling his heart pound, then slid my way up his Adam’s apple and his square jaw, pressing a finger across his lips. His hot breath scorched pleasantly, beckoning my lips to kiss the heat away. Kotaro’s hand cupped mine, gently pulling me to him in a reconciliatory gesture but I resisted.

Instead, my hands travelled downward and found the tree-trunk of his erection, hard and throbbing. He moaned very quietly, remaining deliberately still. I dove beneath the blankets and found its tip with my mouth, giving it a wet, deep, tongue aided kiss. I sensed his body shudder, the penis prancing in my mouth. I sucked on it slowly, enjoying the way it filled my mouth with its girth, imagining it was inside my belly instead.

I was getting aroused and frustrated for not getting any attention. To make the matters worse, after awhile I came to realize, to my dismay, that instead of getting closer to release, he was waning and softening. I shook the covers off in disbelief.

“I thought you wanted this?” I asked a bit too roughly, irked that my efforts were not producing the wanted results. If he had jacked off before, why did he suggest sex in the first place?

“Not like this…” a whisper came from somewhere in darkness, timid and unsure. I knew that tone and it scared me. Very few things got to Kotaro, but when something did hit him, it crushed him. I switched on the reading lamp and faced my lover, the light making me painfully squint. His body language was screaming submission as he, who was so proud of his body, clutched for covers to hide his nudity. “You don’t have to do this. If you don’t want to make love to me, I mean.”

“I know I don’t have to.” I mouthed, aghast. I experienced his self-doubt before but he never seemed so vulnerable. And fragile. Unbelievable, for a guy his size.

“I know you probably started to grow tired … with me never being around much and always hanging around volleyball courts.” His eyes darted to mine and away again, unable to hold the contact. Shadows made his frown even deeper.  “I should have taken you to nice places. You probably only come to games out of courtesy, I mean how much fun can it be to watch a bunch of sweaty guys punch a ball around for hours…?”

“Hey!” I shouted to stop the outpour of negativity. “One of those guys happens to be the guy I like!”

He blinked at me, the golden eyes carefully studying my face.

 “Yeah.” I nodded with a stern expression. “A kick-ass player, at that.”

Kotaro’s eyebrows shot up attentively, so I continued.

“A guy I fantasize fucking so many times during the day it is becoming ridiculous.”

“Really?” Kotaro’s lips twitched into a tentative grin, some color returning to his cheeks.

“Really.” I nodded again, reaching out a hand and brushing his black and white hair from his face.  “I wanted to please you tonight only because I… I wanted to show you that I missed you.” _And what you are missing,_ I thought.

“You mean you want to do… it?” Kotaro came closer, his grin widening.

I sighed and smiled, “Yes, very much.”

“Well then,” he puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders, “I’m the man for the job! Come here.”

His mouth hungrily found mine and I fell back into the bedding under vehemence of his offensive, but he didn’t ease up even once we were lying down, using the position to kiss me more deeply and thoroughly.

His hands, the long fingered palms embraced me like ivy, making a cradle for me against his chest. I kissed him back, caressing the mountain of his shoulders and back, recalling how much coiled power his muscles and tendons stored. But now they trembled in heat and anticipation, held in check not to crush me out of sheer lust.

Kotaro’s jaw worked, kissing me fiercely, grazing my neck with his tongue and teeth. My body squirmed underneath his comfortable weight, feeling him gradually hardening again, the temperature between us rising. He was getting there, letting the familiar passion and excitement fill him up to the brim, climbing to those heights where there was no hesitation and everything he did was the right thing.

His hands loosened and stripped off my pajamas without ever breaking off our kiss, his body moving of its own, claiming the territory that stretched beneath the soft fabric – my warm skin and curves that craved his touches. The calloused fingers cruised up and down my belly, cupping my breasts and releasing them, greedy for more stimulation, tireless and hypersensitive.

My back arched towards him, pressing me against his stomach, well defined and taut, sucking in his heat. The magic was happening between my thighs making me shift and squirm beneath him, prompting him to respond in kind. He reacted, his dick almost fully erect again and growing between our glued, shuffling bodies, digging his fingers in my hair and pressing his mouth harder against mine.

Suddenly he stilled, cradling my head in his wide palm, his big eyes open, alert and studying me without a trace of humor. I wasn’t used to Kotaro being so no-nonsense. Did his opponents on the other side of the net feel like this facing him?

„Are you angry with me?“ he asked quietly and I was all but ready to eagerly shake my head in denial and continue where we had left off, but something about the serious tone of his voice stopped me. I blinked up at him couple of times.

“A little.” I answered finally, mentally preparing myself for his emotional roller coaster. Again.

Kotaro tilted his head in a bird-like motion, considering my words, trying to figure something out.

“But you’re still here.” He posed the half-question, half-statement while tightening his arms around me, indicating that by ‘here’ he meant in the middle of steamy foreplay.

I sighed, “I guess I am not too angry… or angry enough.”

“Angry enough to leave?” his gaze started to lay heavy on me. I didn’t respond, here was nothing to say really. He was a carefree, happy-go-lucky guy, but he was not stupid.

After getting no reply from me, Kotaro’s eyes obtained a tinge of sadness and panic.

“I always knew you were too good for a guy like me.” he mouthed remorsefully, “It was just a question of time.”

“Hey, I am still here.” I reminded him, sliding my hands up and down his sides to avert his attention from horror scenarios in his head.

“Yeah, but for how long?” there was an undertone of fatalistic desperation in his voice that would seem exaggerated coming from anyone else, but this was Kotaro Bokuto and he meant it.

“Well, that depends on you, doesn’t it?” I spoke to him in a tone of his coach, “Just like no one is going to score those spikes for you, no one is going to pamper your woman for you either.”

“Damn right! You are mine.” he exclaimed, pulling me closer to him possessively than added more quietly. “I mean, as long as you’ll have me…”

“Oh shut up and get to work already.” I breathed in his mouth and tangled my tongue with his to stop him from talking. I didn’t need to give him any more prompts. Fingers of his hand slithered down my belly and inside my thigh to gently press the soft, sensitive button between my legs. I mewled around his lips, thirsty for more caresses and he obliged, taking care that his calloused fingertips don’t scathe me.

I wanted him so bad, it burned. It had been so long, too long since the last time and my insides were throbbing in anticipation. I needed him. My knees parted and his narrow hips slid in between my thighs, his cock a pointed, stiff sword seeking its scabbard. He sank into my flesh slowly, easily creating a union of two hormone filled bodies. When his palm shakily felt around and grabbed my ass to pull me up and penetrate even deeper, I realized how starved he had been.

“Ooohhh, this feel so good….” he murmured in my ear, half conscious he was saying it out loud as his hips buckled with a will of their own. I adjusted to the position and dictated the pace, savoring the way his body brought me closer to my release with every heave. He knew me well, knew instinctively when he was hitting the sweet spots on my clitoris and deep inside, stimulating them into frenzy. My pelvis and back worked, trying to keep up with the tempo, but the bliss that started overwhelming me made my body heavy and light at the same time, taking me to another place.

“Don’t… stop…” I panted through clenched throat, my body motionless on a brim of ecstasy, unable to keep up with him. Kotaro was pumping like a piston, his face red and sweaty but without giving a hint of intention of ever stopping. He watched my capitulation intently, the golden orbs hungrily taking in my gasping mouth, my heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks until I couldn’t take it anymore and moaned out loud under a tide of ecstasy. That did it for him, the triumph of success inebriated him like a drug and he came with a roar, the same one he would let reverberate through volleyball halls after scoring a particularly precious point.

Yeah, it was too loud and the neighbors must have heard him but at that point I didn’t care, letting him slide off me and nestling beside him in the lulling bedding. Resting my head on a bulging biceps of his folded arm, I let my hand fall loosely across his ribcage. Even with my eyes closed I could tell how well built he was, reminding myself to appreciate it more in the daylight, seriously considering to take him again on the spot.

“Babe…” His face nuzzled my forehead, loose strands of white tipped hair tickling my eyelids.

“Hmmm?”

“How will I know when you are angry enough?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” I answered lazily with only one eye open and a smirk on my face, prompting an inquisitive rising of his eyebrows, “You will know.”

THE END

 

 

  


End file.
